Brother & Friends
by Kushiro77
Summary: Setelah mengalahkan Aizen, Ichigo mendapat-kan sebuah surat yang membawa diri-nya kepada teman lama dan berbagai hal baru. Begitu juga masalah baru yang menunggu kehadiran-nya. Key; Ichigo OC Hichigo. On hiatsu gara-gara ulangan & tugas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimber: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo

(+)  
>Kushiro77: Uwa~ fanfic Bleach pertama neh~<br>Ichigo: Kenapa harus dia?  
>Hollow Ichigo: Karena gw favorit Author!<br>Kushiro77: Ou! Soal-nya Hollow Ichigo kawai~  
>Ichigo+Hollow Ichigo: "(Ka- kawai!)"<br>Kushiro77: Pairnya… hmmm kita tanyakan saja pada sang kakak  
>Hollow Ichigo: NO. Apalagi sama si cengeng ini<br>Ichigo: SIAPA YANG CENGENG!  
>Kushiro77: gara2 mereka berantem sekarang cerita-nya di mulai<br>* Karin = 'Ichi-nii' & Yuzu = 'Onii-chan'*  
>(-)<p>

(++)

Ini kejadian baru setelah Ichigo ngebantai Aizen (I: Siapa yang ngebantai!). Di komik chapter selanjut-nya emang tentang 'fullbring' Cuma di fanfic ini itu gak bisa di pake (R: Kenapa!). Soal-nya terlalu banyak nama yang harus di inget… sama situasi-nya nanti gak cocok + Ini bukan pas Ichigo umur 17 tapi 16 soal-nya Ichigo-nya dah ultah… (H: Alasan macam itu!NA: Ore gk pinter bikin alasan tau! )

(-)

* * *

><p>Capter 1. Peta<p>

_**Di dunia yang menyeram-kan ini**_

_**Aku bertemu dengan-mu**_

_**Satu-satu-nya mahkluk hidup selain diri-ku**_

_**Kau tersenyum**_

_**Kau menghibur diri-ku**_

_**Dan kau selalu ada di sisi-ku**_

_**Tapi suatu hari**_

_**Kau hilang dari sisi-ku dan tidak pernah kembali**_

* * *

><p><em>Waktu itu aku sedang menangis, kenapa? Sudah jelas aku gagal melindungi orang yang sangat ingin ku lindungi, orang itu adalah ibu-ku. Ayah mulai mengkhawatir-kan diri-ku yang tidak mau makan semenjak kematian ibu dan menangis di malam hari-nya. Tapi waktu itu aku tidak menangis di kamar seorang diri, saat aku memalingkan kepala-ku ke arah meja ada seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengan-ku duduk di meja, ia terus melihat diri-ku, kita saling bertatapan sampai ia mulai berbicara, "Kamu Ichigo Kurosaki?" aku hanya mengangguk. Hanya dengan melihat resppon seperti itu ia langsung gembira, ia melompat turun dari meja dan berlari ke arah-ku. "Kata kak Suzuki ada anak yang seumuran dengan-ku bisa melihat-ku selain kak Suzuki! Jadi aku mau lihat anak-nya siapa!" anak itu bukan manusia tapi dia juga bukan hantu, aku-pun langsung bertanya "kamu apa?" "aku ini 3 in 1! Dan Ichigo gak bakal mengerti apa saja aku ini walauoun ku sebut. Tapi,,, Ichigo mau jadi temannku tidak?"<em>

Aku terbangun dari mimpi-ku itu, ingatan masa lalu yang terus menerus terulang di mimpi-ku, tentang anak itu yang menjadi sahabat-ku, tetapi setelah hilang-nya Suzuki, pemilik rumah yang ia tempati, ia tidak pernah muncul lagi di kamar-ku atau membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Bukan berarti ia lenyap, setiap hari terdengar suara alat musik, ia yang selalu mencari kakak-nya berlatih alat musik atau bermain dengan-ku di saat waktu luang.

"Onii-chan! Waktu-nya sarapan!" Yuzu memanggil. Aku-pun segera turun ke bawah dan sarapan. "Ah, Ichi-nii ada surat buat Ichi-nii" aku yang sedang makan berhenti sejenak "Surat? Dari siapa?" "nama pengirim-nya gak di tulis" jawab Karin sambil memberikan surat-nya. "APA INI! ICHIGO JANGAN-JANGAN ITU SURAT CIN-" aku langsung memukul wajah ayah. "terima kasih atas makanan-nya. Aku akan ada di kamar-ku."

Aku langsung duduk di kursi dan membuka surat tersebut, isi-nya adalah sebuah peta dan sebuah kalimat yang singkat 'Ikuti peta ini, Ichi!' Tulisan yang seperti-nya pernah kukenali, aku-pun segera mandi dan mengganti pakaian-ku. Sambil membawa peta yang kekanak-kanakan "Aku pergi dulu." Aku pergi dan mengikuti peta tersebut, entah kenapa hal ini terasa seperti déjà vu. Setelah mengikuti peta tersebut aku menyadari diri-ku yang berada di depan sebuah pohon yang memiliki kertas di tancap dan bertulis 'Kalau kamu Ichi, ini lanjutannya!' aku berpikir sejenak kemudian mengambil kertas itu. Ya, itu adalah sebuah peta lagi.

Setelah mengikuti peta ini, ya ini déjà vu aku sudah pernah terkena kejahilan seseorang seperti ini, tempat yang di tuju adalah rumah di sebelah ku. Rumah Suzuki, sebuah kertas tertempel di gerbang dan bertulis 'Ichi pasti ketipu lagi! :D' ya tidak salah lagi ini pasti dia. Aku-pun mengetuk pintu tersebut, dan saat pintu tersebut terbuka ada sesuatu memeluk-ku, dengan berat hati aku-pun berkata pada diri-nya "gomen, aku sudah gak bisa melihat. Aku tahu kalau kau adalah hollow." Aku tidak dapat mengetahui begaimana expresi diri-nya sekarang, apakah ia terkejut atau menangis atau bahkan biasa saja. Dulu kita memang berteman tapi… entah kenapa ingatan tentang diri-nya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

Aku dapat merasakan ia melepas-kan pelukannya dan menarik tangan-ku kedalam. Ia bukan hollow yang akan menyerang manusia, karena jika ia seperti itu akan seharus-nya sudah mati. Ia menarikku ke ruang tamu dan mendorong-ku ke sofa, beberapa saat kemudian ada buku tulis dan pensil melayang dari pintu yang terbuka. Ia duduk di kursi di depan-ku dan mulai menulis di buku tersebut,

'ne, Ichi beneran tidak bisa melihat?'

"Ya"

'Kenapa bisa baca? Bukannya buta?'

"bukan seperti itu, maksud-nya adalah tidak bisa melihat arwah dan yang lainnya"

'oh,itu gara-gara si Pacman Fairy ya?'

"Siapa?"

'Aizen! Ichi masa lupa musuh yang di lawan sih ==" '

"oh itu sih masih ingat tapi… pacman fairy…"

'Ah! Ichi juga sudah makin besar! Padahal waktu itu Ichi lebih pendek! Curang!'

"ini gak curang tahu"

'BU Xp ! Ah, hampir lupa!'

"oh ya aku mau tanya sesuatu dulu"

'Apa?'

"Kenapa waktu itu setiap kali aku datang kau tidak buka pintu-nya?"

'ah, itu permintaan Suzu-nee! Aku gak boleh keluar rumah sebelum umur… berapa ya?'

"o oi #sweatdrop#..."

'Oh ya! Aku mau minta bantuan Ichi!'

"hm? Apa?"

'eto… gimana ya cara menyebutkannya… ini susah untuk di bilang. Mungkin kalau ku sebut Ichi bakal salah sangka…'

"memang-nya apa?"

'boleh aku ambil kekuatan-mu, hollow dan zanpakuto dan wujud terakhir dari zanpakuto-mu?'

"!"

'Tuh kan Ichi pasti salah sangka! Bukan seperti apa yang Ichi bayangkan! Ini susah di jelasin gimana kalau langsung praktek?'

"OOOI! Jelaskan lebih je-!"

Sesuatu masuk. Tidak dapat bergerak. Perasaan aneh ini.

BRUUK (AN: bunyi sesuatu jatuh)

Saat aku berbalik, Mugetsu, Tensa Zangetsu, Hollow, dan seorang perempuan yang tidak ku kenal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hitam dan putih hanya kedua warna itu yang ada<strong>_

_**Aku yang satu-satu-nya berwarna di tempat sepi itu bertemu**_

_**Ia menghampiri-ku dan tersenyum dan saat kulihat matanya**_

_**Kuning warna kuning itu bersinar terang di matanya yang hitam**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mulai sekarang aku ini kakak-mu! Aku akan melindungi! Maka itu jangan menangis, tersenyumlah!"<em>

* * *

><p>(+)<p>

Kushiro77: IYA CAPTER 1 MASIH KURANG BAGUS  
>Ichigo: Kenapa dia keluar?<br>Kushiro77: Tapi di capter ke 2 gw bakal jamin hasil-nya lebih bagus!  
>Ichigo: OI! Jawab pertanyaan gw!<br>Kushiro77: Oh gomen gomen~ gw gak mau spoiler  
>Hichigo: Itu bener~<br>Gilbert: Review…  
>Hichigo+Ichigo: KENAPA MUNCUL KARAKTER DARI PANDORA HEARTS!<br>Kushiro77: GOMEN! Gw lagi nonton =3= + sekarang jam 4 ==" + tar capter 2 bakal lumayan panjang. Oh ya yang di bold+italic bukan kata-kata Ichigo tapi kalo baca sampe chap terakhir pasti tau

(-)


	2. Chapter 2

(+)

Kushiro77: Yey beres UUB~  
>Hichigo: Selamat~<br>Kushiro77: OK LETS START!  
>temen: eh katanya inggris yang polar bear itu jawab-nya yang polar bear store fat lho bukan yang male polar bear<br>Kushiro77: NOOOOOOOO  
>Hichigo: Bleach punya Tite Kubo tapi ade gw yang imut punya gw<br>Kushiro77: *frustared glare + death glare* She's mine  
>Hichigo: … ya begitu deh author lagi depresi so R&amp;R~<br>Kushiro77: kite pake sudut pandang orang pertama sama- #dibekep#  
>Hichigo: Oh ya Tensa Zangetsu-nya yang muda bukan yang om-om<br>Zangetsu: om-om…

(-)

* * *

><p>Capter 2. Take and give<p>

_**Hangat  
>Itulah yang kurasakan saat kau berada di dekat-ku<br>Saat kau mengelus kepala-ku atau memegang tanganku dan memeluk-ku  
>Bahkan senyuman-mu juga terasa hangat<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mulai sekarang aku ini kakak-mu! Aku akan melindungi! Maka itu jangan menangis, tersenyumlah!"<em>

* * *

><p>Ichigo prov<p>

"Ah, berhasil!" kata perempuan itu, rambut panjang-nya berwarna putih, mata-nya memilik 2 warna, warna biru laut di mata kanan dan warna kuning di mata kiri. "pertama-tama jelaskan semua-nya pada Ichigo. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali." Kata Mugetsu "Ok! Ichi pasti kaget! Aku Ki! Terus yang rambut panjang ini Mugen-nii!" "Mugetsu" "Yang rambut pendek Tsu-kun!" "Tensa Zangetsu" "Kemudian ini Onii-chan!" tidak mungkin! "Yo raja. Aku punya nama tahu. Shirosaki Hichigo" mereka tidak mirip "KEDENGERAN TAHU!"

"oi, Ichi jadi sekarang-ku jelas-kan salah satu kemampuan-ku yaitu 'Take and Give' . Aku 'Take' Mugen, Tsu-kun, dan onii-chan, mereka bertiga itu kekuatan-mu saat menjadi shinigami, jadi aku harus 'Give' sesuatu yang senilai dengan apa yang aku 'Take'. Di kasus ini, Kurosaki Ichigo. 'Take' Zanpakuto, hollow, bankai, semua-nya jadi 'kekuatan Shinigami'. 'Give' sesuatu yang setara dengan 'kekuatan Shinigami' yaitu 'Kekuatan Shinigami'." Ki kemudian menggerakan tangan kanan-nya dan menghentikan-nya tepat di dahi-ku dengan posisi menyetil "Ah jangan khawatir Ichi ini gak bakal sakit"

TUK! "! 'Ini gak bakal sakit'? sakit tahu!" aku berkata sambil memegangi dahi-ku, pasti biru. "Pasti sakit-lah Ichi! Itu salah satu teknik buat melakukan 'Give' tau!" kata Ki sambil pergi mengembalikanl buku dan pensil-nya ke tempatinya. Aku-pun duduk di sofa, sekarang di meja ada 5 gelas susu dan satu toples cookies, Zangetsu sedang memakan cookies, Mugetsu sedang meminum susu, dan Hichigo? Dia menatap-ku terus menerus dengan amarah… "Oi Hichigo bisa berhenti menatap Ichigo seperti itu?" Kata Zangetsu, Hichigo langsung mengalih-kan pandangan ke Zangetsu "Seperti apa!" "seperti itu" Hichigo terlihat kesal dan mencubit kedua pipi Zangetsu "Tadi kau bilang apa?" "bwewentwi" "Apaa?" "swaaaaakwit!" "Oi bicara yang jelas" "swoow!" Ah, Zangetsu menangis… rasa-nya seperti menonton 2 anak kecil sedang bertengkar. "Oi Hichigo," Mugetsu berdiri dan menarik Hichigo "sebagai seorang kakak aku tidak bisa diam" dan menjewer-nya. Oh kakak-beradik… eh? "EH!" Zangetsu menoleh ke arah-ku dengan kedua tangannya di pipi-nya dan air mata sudah mulai berkurang. "Iya Mugetsu dan aku kakak-beradik, Nii-san lebih tua 3 tahun. Itu berarti dia lebih dari-mu, Ichigo. Bagaimana itu bisa, tidak di ketahui." Mereka memang lumayan mirip sih.

"Ah, Ki kenapa?" Hichigo bertanya saat melihat wajah Ki yang berseri-seri. "White White Melody! Liat! Biskuit White Melody!" kata-nya sambil memperlihat-kan kota tersebut, warna-nya putih dan ada gambar rumah berwarna biru. "Memang kenapa sama biskuit?" Zangetsu bertanya sambil mendekati Ki. "Biskuit-nya enak banget!" seru Ki "Bagaimana kalau kita buka?" tanya Zangetsu, Ki mengangguk dan langsung merobek bingkisannya. "Bukan begitu!" "Eh? Kan dibuka?"

Akhir-nya kita berlima memakan biskuit itu, di dalam kotak itu ada sekitar 21 bungkusan berwarna putih dengan tulisan berwarna biru, dan rasa-nya memang enak. "Ah Ichi ini buat Yuzu, Karin, sama paman! Besok main lagi ya!" kata-nya sambil melambaikan tangan sementara Hichigo memeluk-nya dari belakang sambil membendam-kan wajah-nya di rambut Ki, ya ini pasti, _**Siscon**_ (H: SIAPA YANG SISICON!).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun kami<strong>_

_**Tapi kau bertanya apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah**_

_**Aku berpikir sejenak dan akhir-nya aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan**_

_**Ini-lah jawaban ku**_

_**Kita semua selalu bersama-sama**_

* * *

><p>Normal pov<p>

"Ki sudah tambah besar ya. Rambut-mu juga di panjangin. Tapi kamu gak berubah ya…" Kata Mugetsu yang melihat Hichigo masih memeluk Ki sementara Ki hanya biasa-biasa saja. "Thanks! Mugen-nii juga gak sama sekali gak berubah! Onii-chan rambut-nya juga jadi panjang! Dan kuku-nya…" kata Ki sambil melihat kuku kaki Hichigo. "Besok aku mau potong rambut sama gunting kuku ada di mana?" Ki menjawab "Ada di laci itu" sambil menunjuk. Hichigo kemudian berdiri dan mulai mencari gunting kuku. "Ah, Tsu-kun sini sini" dengan segera orang yang di sebut Tsu-kun menghampiri Ki.

Pluk

Ki langsung memeluk Zangetsu yang sekarang wajah-nya yang pucat berubah menjadi merah, "K K K KIIII!" "Tsu-kun juga nggak berubah empuk seperti biasa seperti biasa" "Le lepaskan!" "Zzzzz" Mugetsu hanya menghela nafas "Oi Zanget, peluk balik gih, kamu seneng kan?" kata Mugetsu sambil duduk di dekat mereka "G g gakkok!" Mugetsu tersenyum jahil "jangan bohong. Tinggal taro tangan di sini, beres" sambil mengerakan tangan Zangetsu. Wajah-nya pun tambah merah "nii-san!" "oi kalian bisa menjauh dari adik-ku yang manis" kata Hichigo dengan gunting kuku di tangan kiri. "ah dia datang" kata Mugetsu

"Tapi Ki memang tidak berubah ya," Hichigo berkata sambil memotong kuku kaki-nya "masih polos, sifat-nya, kebiasaan-nya," Hichigo melirik Zangetsu yang masih berada dalam pelukan Ki "dan pasti-nya _**itu**_ juga tidak berubah." "pasti, itu sudah tidak perlu di tanya. Karena itu kita tidak bisa membiar-kan dia sendirian lagi, kalau salah satu dari kita bertiga tidak ada di dekat-nya setidak-nya seseorang yang bisa melindungi harus ada." Kata Mugetsu. Hichigo dan Zangetsu mengangguk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dan kalian menjawab secara bersamaan<strong>_

_**Pasti**_

* * *

><p>Di luar rumah itu seseorang melihat dari jauh, tersenyum licik, dan berkata "Ketemu~"<p>

* * *

><p>(+)<br>Hichigo: Kenapa ada biro iklan?  
>Kushiro77: Abis… Biskuit-nya enak…<br>Ichigo: Beneran enak lho, beli di mana?  
>Kushiro77: oleh-oleh dari #negara#<br>Ki: asli-nya dari jepang, Suzu-nee dulu sering beli~  
>Kushiro77: Ah Ki, lu umur berapa?<br>Ki: 16  
>Kushiro77: Kepolosan?<br>Ki: Eh?  
>Mugetsu: Arti-nya kamu<br>Hichigo+Zangetsu: setara sama anak umur 4 tahun anak baik, sekarang baca ini  
>Ki: Review &amp; saran<br>(-)


End file.
